Benutzer Diskussion:Ichbinich
Neue Einträge bitte nach oben! Aha, hier auch der Möchtegern Oberfotz. Alles sehr interessant. Fakten werden ergänzt bei der Stupi. Na warte. Diskussion Computersucht - Realsatire Lol cooler Spruch ;-), aber wenn du das so gut findest, warum zeichnen wir den nicht aus?^^ --Phil 666 23:03, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) Eigene Wiki Bist du Fan des coolsten Animes Bleach? Dann komme in die BleachWiki! Oder kennst du andere, die daran interessiert wären? Überlege es dir! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 11:18, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) Fertisch Wenn du dich von meiner Spamerei belästigt fühlst, dann will ich mich entschuldigen... Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du dir erstmal den Artikel im Labor prüfst, um mir eine Pleite zu vermeiden. Danke, Ciao! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 18:51, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hey ichbinich es währe nett wenn du mein Labor prüfen könntes! --Nils95 12:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Psycho Hi Ichbinich, Ich habe bereits 4 Artikel, 4 Vorlagen, bin des öfteren Online und negativ bin ich nicht auf gefallen (denke ich zumindest). Naja, ich komme zum Punkt, könntest du mich vielleicht, wenn es angebracht ist, zum Psycho ernennen. Wenn du (noch) nicht möchtest, könntest du mich später ernennen. Ich bin ganz geduldig, lass dir Zeit^^! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 18:45, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Mit dieser Vorlage sieht es doch einfach cooler aus;-) Redirect Hallo, der Redirect wurde beim Verschieben automatisch angelegt, hatte ich vergessen. --MaTi -Diskussion- 00:29, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Pruefen Könntest du mein Artikel Computer (im Labor) pruefen. Danke!--Phil der Teufel 18:36, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Frage Was hat den dieser Tantal (aka Hochhaus Trümmerfeld) genau getan? :Wer fragt das? Er hat uns alle in den totalen Wahnsinn getrieben und dazu beigetragen, dass hier eine extrem schlechte Stimmung aufkam. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass er mitverantwortlich für den Niedergang der Locopedia war.--Ichbinich 15:17, 11. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Ichbinich ich glaube ich habe da ne Vorahnung... öhem wenn du Zeit hast komm mal ICQ --- Fertich Mein Labortest "Computersucht" ist beendet. Es brodelt kein Nitroglycerin, keine Epidemien... ...quasi Gesagt du kannst mein Artikel prüfen, aber bitte die Rechtschreibung oder wenn etwas mit der Idee nicht so gut ist, bitte sag nur bescheid. --Phil 09:34, 8. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Benutzer Dummy Moin, "I speak english and request an english version of this wiki." was machen wir den mit solchen Leuten?..Viel Nutzen wird er nicht und ein Spion ist er ja auch..mehr oder weniger. Einfach Ignorieren? Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 08:07, 6. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Öhm ...... war ne sekunde zu spät..werde das ändern lassen. Rieke kümmert sich darum.Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 22:25, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Nein, natürlich ist das nicht mein Privatspielplatz. Aber es ist auch nicht die Uncyclopedia, wo ich solche Dinge selbst als Admin nie machen würde. Wie auch immer, LLakritz wollte helfen, konnte das auch und gut. Rieke nimmt ihm die Rechte ab und fertig. Die Bilder lade ich hoch, weil es hier einfach am schnellste geht und ich sie nur als Beispiele brauche. Danach lösche ich sie doch direkt wieder. Außerdem..wen soll es stören? Hier ist doch niemand und ich glaube kaum das in den nächsten Tagen welche kommen werden. Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 22:59, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Vertonte Artikel Hallo Ichbinich, ich möchte den Artikel Tupac vertonen (die verunzung des Titels Hit'Em up).Die Datei ist schon fertig (bei Audacity), bloß ich kann es nicht Hochladen.Wie kann man solche Dateien umwandeln (von aup zu ogg)? Danke,--Phil 19:47, 24. Sep. 2007 (CEST) ::hehehe, habe als ogg Datei gespeichert, aber das Hochladen dauert 104 Jahre (Tape dauert 5.00 min).Klappt irgendwie nicht.--Phil 20:11, 25. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Umzug Naja, will nicht wieder irgendwelche Richtlinien verletzten und Leute zum bekannten Ausbruch "AHHH der ist geklaut..GEKLAUUUUTT !!!" bringen ^^ HerrHamster 22:26, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Bei dir klingt das so als hätte ich etwas unfassbar verwerfliches getan..tzz HerrHamster 22:32, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Moins Moins So langsam verliere ich den Glauben an unsere schöne Locopedia, aber trotzdem mach ich weiter ^^ aber meine Frage war eigentlich ob wir beide mal was in der Uncy schreiben wollen, oder in der Stupi..nur so J4F HerrHamster 09:52, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Oho sorry wenn ich das grad lese!!! Aber das nennt man doch verrat ? --Mc Flesh 13:35, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Verrat? Keep Cool..das nicht die Stasi sondern nur ne Wiki im Internet. Verrat ist es wenn ich deine Freundin knall und danach mit dir nen Bier trinken gehe ^^ HerrHamster 20:16, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Wieder da Hiho Kamerad Ich bin zurück aus dem Urlaub wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast. Wie du bestimmt auch schon gemerkt hast habe ich einen Artikel Star Wars in die Brillant-Wahlen gesetzt. Diesen Artikel habe ich zusammen mit HerrHamster gemacht und er ist denke ich gelungen. Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du deine Meinung und ein Voting dazu abgeben würdest. MFG--Mc Flesh 10:52, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Dein Kommentar find ich gut xD hab selten so gelacht^^ Danke übrigens. Es sind in letzter Zeit sehr wenige Artikel die gemacht werden! Woran liegt das ? --Mc Flesh 11:06, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Schon, ich glaube man müsste halt wieder Werbung machen und zur Not ein paar alte user wieder versuchen hier hin zu bringen, user wie kaymasterkay oder zur Not auch Andy Warhol, HerrHamster is ja noch da. ICh bin bei Clipfish angemeldet ich könnte da ja mal Rundmails verschicken ob jemand lust hat auf einer Satirewiki zu arbeiten.--Mc Flesh 11:13, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Ich denke schon das er bleibt und hoffe es auch der hat meinem Osama bin Laden Artikel die Note 2 gegeben :P^^ ich bin gerade die Rundmail am schreiben Hi hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung was eine Satire Wiki ist? nun ja es ist sozusagen eine Verarschung des modernen Wikipedia. Ich bin auf so einer Seite aktiv. auf www.locopedia.de.vu. Diese Seite hat im moment nur 7 aktive Member. Das ist sehr wenig. Also bitte ich dich, ja genau dich dir die Seite anzuschauen und dich anzumelden. Es macht wirklich eine Menge spaß. Du darfst dir ein Thema aussuchen z.B. Clipfish und schreibst über Clipfish eine erarschung. Benutze deine ganze Fantasie um den Artikel über CLipfish ('oder jedes andere Thema) so amüsant wie möglich wird und überzeuge die anderen von deinem Können. Es giibt mehrere Ränge ich bin im moment ein Psycho das ist sowas wie 2 Klasse^^ dann gibt es noch Klopatore und Admins. Eine Seite die wirklich zu empfehlen ist und wer weiß vlt wirst du ja eines Tages auch admin. Bitte ich brauche dich auf www.locopedia.de.vu Es macht eine Menge Spaß und kostet dich rein gar nichts. Also meld dich an auf www.locopedia.de.vu BITTE BITTE BITTE es soll wieder leben in die Bude kommen und wenn du mal mein Profil sehen willst dann klicke entweder bei Suche Benutzer:Mc Flesh ein oder ihr klickt auf den Link oder ihr klickt hier drauf http://locopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mc_Flesh Es warten wirklich nette leute auf dich und glaub nich dass du das nicht schaffst meld dich jetzt an bitte www.locopedia.de.vu LG MC'' das is sie ^^ MFG --Mc Flesh 11:29, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Hab ich schon lange gemacht...beides^^ naja vlt ergibt sich ja was MFG --Mc Flesh 12:09, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung Moin, Ich übe mich gerade im Verfassen von Nonsensartikeln und würde gerne deine Meinung über den Entenhund erfahren..wenn es keine Umstände macht. HerrHamster 22:37, 20. Jul. 2007 (CEST) In der Tat, trotzdem danke ^^..wie gesagt über ja noch mein Nonsensstil, bin ja sonst eher für zynisch-sarkastische dinge HerrHamster 22:59, 20. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Venus Moin, nicht das du denkst ich wäre ein Dieb, aber das Layout der Artikel Venus und Neptun ähnelt sich, ich dachte halt das wir vielleicht alle Artikel zum Thema Sonnensystem so aufbauen ( schw. Hintergrund, ein Bild des Planeten halb verborgen, passende Schriftfarbe und die faktischen Daten mit eingebaut.) Nur halt das Thema im Artikel ist immer unterschiedlich. HerrHamster 06:42, 18. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Ehrlich gesagt war das meine Vermutung..das oben war mehr rethorisch und für alle Fälle. HerrHamster Öhm Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, das du das Bild von dem verdrogten Soldaten für den AdW auf der Hauptseite genommen hast? ->reine Neugierde ^^ HerrHamster 20:54, 16. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Nein..Nein, war nicht böse gemeint ;) Vielen Dank..objektiv betrachtet passt das Bild ja auch ganz gut ^^ HerrHamster 06:55, 17. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Idee Guten Tag Herr Locokollege, Habe mal zum Test den Artikel Die Ludolfs in die Kamelopedia kopiert,..naja die haben dort ja nichts dagegen..nun hab ich mir gedacht, wir könnten das gleiche mit dem Vietnamkrieg Artikel machen, den gibt es dort noch nicht und der ist ja nun wirklich gut. Dann sehen die das wir durchaus was drauf haben und vielleicht schreibt dann auch einer hier was. Wenn dir das widerspricht, mache ich das sofort wieder rückgängig. HerrHamster 18:41, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Tut mir Leid, kommt nicht wieder vor..wollte dir damit auch nicht ans Bein pinkeln, dachte nur das gerade dieser geniale Artikel ein guter Anstubser wäre. Trotzdem, war blöd von mir. HerrHamster 19:45, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Auch wenn ich gerade der Dulli bin, treibt mir die Vorstellung ein kleines Schmunzeln ins Gesicht..btw..vielleicht können wir ja in der Uncy mal was zusammen schreiben, was denkst du? HerrHamster 20:07, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo? Ich wollte dich was fragen. :Und wieso fragst Du dann nicht einfach?--Ichbinich 08:42, 12. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Sekte Sekte willste mitmachen? ^^ HerrHamster Nein ich denke ich habe dazu nicht mehr viel zu schreiben, wären nur Kleinigkeiten die ich aber später noch ergänzen kann ^^..ich nehm mein Inuse raus HerrHamster Dritter Weltkrieg Moin, hmm..hab angefangen mit dem Artikel Der Dritte Weltkrieg, finde das Thema auch eigentlich ganz cool (denke da kann man viel draus machen) nur irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht etwas vernünftiges "aufs papier zu bringen". Hast du vielleicht Lust mit daran zu schreiben`? Meine Idee ist, das der Dritte Weltkrieg durch irgendwas total absurdes ausgelöst wird und auch total bizarr abläuft ;) HerrHamster Oh Mann...das echt stumpf..meine Idee war eher das Bush einen Apfel in das Gemäch von Putin fallen lässt, dieser darauf mukiert an die Decke geht..China plötzlich die Chance ergreift und der Deutschlandhund nicht weißt was er machen soll...irgendwas stumpfes fällt mir schon ein :-) HerrHamster Stimme schnorren Moin, Dürfte ich bei dir für eine Stimme bei den Brilliantwahlen anfragen? >Die Liga der Antihelden *grins* HerrHamster Aber bitte...ehrliche Kritik ist das beste was ich kriegen kann ;-) Darf ich eigentlich einen Artikel, sofern er von mir ist und nicht bearbeitet wurde vorzeitig aus der Wahl nehmen.?..oder besser gesagt: Darf ich DLAH mit einen anderen Artikel tauschen? HerrHamster ein freies Land..sind wir das?..*verdammt*..das sollten wir ändern...du bist der Diktator, ich leite die Armee..einverstanden? ^^HerrHamster Ich könnte noch ein paar Tantalisten malen, die sind dumm und gefolgsam..genau das was wir brauchen ;) HerrHamster 22:01, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Sie kommen...*''trommelwirbel''* Bild:Tantalistenarmee.PNG Und keiner kann entkommen..die Tantalistenarmee.. Jetzt auch Mobil.. Bild:Tantalistenarmee1.PNG HerrHamster Themenvorschläge Da hast du wohl recht, werd jetzt noch mein Amerias Pokemon hochladen und dann auch gleich ins Bettle huschen ;) HerrHamster Gute n8 Ich bin allgemein der Meinung das die Japaner irgendwie sehr krank sind. HerrHamster Krieg in heutiger Zeit ist einfach nur hinterhältig unfair und grausam..im guten alten Mittelalter spielte zumindest noch die Ehre eine Rolle..aber selbst das fällt in heutiger Zeit weg. HerrHamster War gut der Film? HerrHamster..kennst du das Naziospokemon?,..man beachte die Schwanzspitze..*räusper* Hehe..viel Spaß..bis später ;)HerrHamster Welcher Film? HerrHamster Da ich wohl im Chat eben nicht aufgepasst..vielleicht willst du ja nochmal reinschauen? HerrHamster Moin, Sekte war ja schon ein gutes Thema, aber ich überlege gerade was für gesellschaftskritische Dinge oder Filme man noch parodieren könnte. Hast du ne Idee? Mc Flesh möchte sich gleich zu den Vorwürfen des Hochverrats äußern, bin mal gespannt was für ne seltsame Erklärung da folgt. HerrHamster Danke *verbeugt sich*..so, wünsche dir nochn schönen Abend. Meinereiner wird jetzt notgedrungen ins Bett gehen, muss um 6.00 Uhr aufstehen *hmpf*..Gute N8 HerrHamster Mal ne Frage So, wir haben Tantal jetzt überzeugt sein Talent doch lieber hier zu fördern...oh mann, unfassbar..manchmal bin ich froh einen joint zu rauchen, macht die ganze Farce einfach erträglicher ^^ ~~ Tantal bettelt gerade im Locochat um aufnahme...HerrHamster Jetzt werde ich auch noch gefragt, was am Artikel Pornodarsteller besser gemacht werden kann...Hilfe *seufz* HerrHamster Da hast du wohl recht,...mal abwarten wie der artikel am ende aussieht. HerrHamster Nabend ;) Wollte dich zwei Dinge fragen. 1.) Könntest du, sofern du Zeit und Lust hast, mal den Artikel Paschulke vs Schmidt kritisieren, lege Wert auf deine Meinung und 2.) Hoffe ich das du nichts gegen die kleine Vorlage im Vietnamartikel hast ^^ P.S. Ich glaube McFlesh und Tantal haben sich abgesprochen, irgendwie ist mir Nolido ein wenig suspekt..oder ich bin einfach paranoid MfGHerrHamster Hallo!--Nolido Und diesmal kein blöder Zwischenkommentar. Hast du eigentlich grundsätzlich was dagegen zu zweit einen Artikel zu verfassen? Wenn nicht, dann könnten wir vielleicht zusammen mal einen schreiben, ich glaube der würde richtig gut werden ^^" HerrHamster Naja, dein cooler Kommentar im Forum (Wikipedia = Einschlafen) hat mich ein wenig inspiriert, aber ich denke das ist eher ein Thema für einen kürzeren Artikel und ehrlich gesagt fällt mir zu dieser Farce auch nicht viel ein. Bin aber grundsätzlich für alle moralisch vertretbaren Themen offen, einzig über Kinderschänder oder Konzentrationslager würde ich aus ehtischen Gründen keine Artikel schreiben ;) Vielleicht könnte man aus dem Tantalthema noch was rausnehmen HerrHamster Sekte klingt gar nicht so übel, ich hätte jetzt den Vietnamkrieg vorgeschlagen, weil die Amerikaner dort mal wieder ihre grenzenlose Dummheit bewiesen haben ^^ HerrHamster Würde ich den jemals ernste Artikel schreiben? Wie du bereits so treffend bemerkt hast, sind ernste, sinnfreie und völlig nebensächliche Artikel nur in der Wikipedia zu finden. hm..ich weiß ja nicht wie lange du noch Online bist, schreib gerade noch schnell meinen Knortartikel zu Ende. HerrHamster Dazu fallen mir sicher noch ein paar Bilder ein ^^ HerrHamster Hmm..werd ich gleich mal versuchen, hab aber gerade eines gemalt was später noch sinnvoll sein wird ^^..pack es trotzdem schon mal rein. HerrHamster Kann ja nur gut werden, wenn es von uns kommt :-P..werd jetzt nochmal mein Bildchen erneuern und dann auch ins Bett huschen...ist mir ja spontan eingefallen das ich morgen noch Arbeiten muss -.- Guts Nächtle der Herr ^^ HerrHamster Diese Tantalistischen Persönchen sind total stumpf und vielseitig einsetzbar ;) Auch im Wald, musste aber auch über mein eigenes Bild lachen und wurde pikiert vom Hund beobachtet dafür.. HerrHamster Ralf Zacherl Danke für die Benotung ;) >>Ralf Zacherl<< HerrHamster Schmeckt auch in der Tat sehr gut, Oberschenkel und das Bauchfleisch eignen sich am besten als Sandwichbeilage. Wobei die Rippen eher mit einen schönen kalten Bier zu genießen sind...ist es eigentlich moralisch verwerflich sowas zu behaupten`? *grins* HerrHamster War auch eher eine rhetorische Frage ^^ HerrHamster Und trotzdem bringen mich deine Kommentare oftmals zum Schmunzeln...ich glaube wir sind Humorverwand. HerrHamster Externe Anbindung Du hast heute aufgeräumt...das hab ich gemerkt... und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie das rechtlich mit der externen Anbindung von Bildern aussieht, doch eben so eine habe ich in den Artikel eingebaut! Wenn du unten siehst: Bild url. Also nenn mir dafür das dus gelöscht hast einen vernünftigen Grund oder ich werde der nächste sein der Locopedia verlässt! Ach ja und meine ganzen Artikel werde ich mit mir ins Grab nehmen !!!--Mc Flesh 19:42, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Nein ich meinte die externe Anbindung! Ich dachte damit gehts!! --Mc Flesh 20:16, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Du dachtest dich nich ernsthaft das ich diese Drohung wahr mache? xD! Nein niemals Locopedia ist mein zweites Zuhause und so schnell würde ich die Loco niemals verlassen. ICh hab hier angefangen nach der Stupidedia und mittlerweile finde ich hier jeden nett und gut ;-) --Mc Flesh 21:31, 18. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Oh ja immer !!!! --Mc Flesh 21:39, 18. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Was dagegen ..wenn ich den Kopf von Tantal nehme, diesen mit Honig beschmiere, Körner drauf packe und ner Horde Tauben vor die Füsse schmeiße? HerrHamster Tja...der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm...ich fühle mich aber immer mehr dazu geneigt, Tantal ins Nirvana zu sperren. HerrHamster Bild Wie einige kürzlich wissen habe ich versucht ein Miniwikia zu gründen. Ich bräuchte unbedingt mehr Kunde die Artikeln schreiben ähnlich wie die Uncyclopedia. Ichbinich. Ich hätte eine Frage die du woll nicht mit Ja beantworten willst. Es gibt kaum Bilder die Urheblich nicht geschützt sind. Ich müsste mit dir sowieso noch etwas besprechen. Ich könnte sogar meine ICQ-Nummer geben.--Tantal *Ich habe das Bild Microsoft Familiy doch noch mit Paint verändert--Mc Flesh 14:08, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *ok dann such ich einfach neue lustige Bilder und achte diesmal drauf--Mc Flesh 14:12, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Guten Morgen öhm...ja, siehe Überschrift ;) HerrHamster Kaffee? Schwarz?..Milch oder Zucker? HerrHamster Gerne..*Kaffee reicht*..aber was bitte ist ein Splitterbrötchen? HerrHamster Verfolg. Bild Was hätten sie den gerne für ein Bild? HerrHamster Alles Klar, kommt sofort (15min).. ^^ HerrHamster Wirklich gern geschehen ;) HerrHamster Sonst noch Bilderwünsche? Außer Tiere kann ich so ziemlich alles mit Paint malen ;) HerrHamster Verfolgungswahn Dürfte ich den Tagebucheintrag in deinem Artikel Verfolgungswahn in meinen Artikel Trier einfügen?--Mc Flesh 13:07, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja ich würde ja nicht 1 zu 1 kopieren sondern würde es natürlich umschreiben, und einen neuen Unterartikel die verückten Trierer machen. Dazu würden auch Links nach Youtube kommen zu Rocky Trierer Edition (KA ob du das kennst) aber egal.Trotzdem danke für deine schnelle Antwort --Mc Flesh 13:13, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich versteh das schon, schließlich ist dein Artikel in den Brillant-Wahlen. Er ist ja auch sehr gut ;-)--Mc Flesh 13:16, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Jeans u. Europa Wenn Kokser die Artikel verbessert, verlängert oder so, können wir sie ja behalten. Immerhin ist er auch erst seit kurzem dabei. Wenn sie so schrottig bleiben, können wir sie löschen. PS. Semiaktiv ist tatsächlich unpassend - ich bin noch immer offiziell inaktiv, nur ab und zu schau ich hier vorbei. Ich habe mir ca. 1 Mal pro Monat (oder vielleicht auch weniger) vorgenommen. Siehe meine Benutzerseite. --Andy Warhol 08:27, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Löschwahn Wie zum Teufel kommst du dazu, meine Beiträge Jeans und Europa als "Schrott" zu bezeichnen und zu löschen? Da steckt Arbeit dahinter, und ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, um den Laden hier etwas aufbauen zu helfen. So unterscheidet ihr euch kein bisschen von der Stupidedia. Sofort wiederherstellen! --Kokser 00:26, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Problem in der Uncyclopedia Hallo, Ichbinich - ich habe seit ein paar Tagen in der Uncy ein Riesenproblem: ich kann keinerlei Änderungen mehr speichern, da immer die Meldung "Sitzungsdaten verlorengegangen" erscheint. Ausloggen und wieder einloggen klappt auch nicht! --Kathe 08:39, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Fakename Kannst du mich aufklären was nun eigentlich das Thema ist bei der "AndyhatvieleNamen" Debatte ist? Hab vor Lachen leider die Übersicht verloren HerrHamster Leberwurst mit dreifacher Auszeichnung in Silber!! Ich hab nich mehr verdient als dieses lächerliche Silber??..na gut, besser als Bronze ;-D..zur Not schenk ich es den Ludolfs HerrHamster Auf jeden Fall passt der Gesichtsausdruck der Wurst zur momentanen Lage :-) HerrHamster --- Hallo!--Nolido Willkommen zurück ! P.S. Bist jetzt auch Bürokrat..kA warum, mir war einfach so.. ^^HerrHamster Ichbinich. Ich frage dich ob ich Bild:Schlipsträger neuanlegen dürfte?-Tantal Danke ich mal stattdessen ein Schlipsträgerhaus!--Tantal Zitat: Außer dem tapferen HerrHamster schreibt ja überhaupt keiner mehr Artikel im herkömmlichen Sinne. was soll das heißen? ich habe in letzter zeit einige artikel im normalen stil geschrieben, wie z.b. Emu (fast die gesamte Emukategorie stammt von mir). ich habe zwar unter anderem schwachsinn wie Mutex lock in timeout editor thread verfasst, aaaaber auch "traditionelle" Artikel! MfG RtG --RtG 12:04, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) macht nix ;) wollte nur drauf hinweisen. PS. schön dass du wieder da bist! MfG RtG --RtG 12:07, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Was los? Willst du wirklich wegen einer blöden und banalen Debatte das Handtuch werfen? Ich mein du bist doch einer der aktivsten und besten Artikelschreiber und nur weil dich manche Leute kritisieren und das Tantalkücken in Schutz nehmen...komm schon, da stehst du doch drüber, oder nicht? Es wäre einfach Schade wenn das ganze Projekt durch so eine Banalität den Bach runtergeht. Vielleicht überdenkst du deine Entscheidung nochmal, wäre wirklich cool. HerrHamster 04:48, 22. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ok, das verstehe ich natürlich und kann ich auch durchaus nachvollziehen, ich werde hier weiterhin aktiv bleiben weil ich in der Uncy etc eh keine Schnitte hab. Ich hoffe ich kann mir trotzdem weiterhin deine rhetorischen Ratschläge einholen *g* auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir alles Gute..bis demnächst ^^ HerrHamster * Ich habe dich in ICQ geaddet, vielleicht kommt es ja noch zu einem kleinen Gespräch. Du warst sehr aktiv hier, und hast auch viel hier geleistet, und du warst einer der wenigen, die auch meine Meinung vertreten haben. Ich hoffe wir können uns noch kurz im ICQ unterhalten bevor du ganz verschwindest, und du es dir nochmal überlegst. --MaTi -Diskussion- 18:27, 22. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hier gehts zum Disskussionsarchiv, auch wenn das keine Sau interessieren wird.